


Falling Toward Atlantis

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A Mensa-Universe fic for the getting to know you challenge.  Spoilers for the episode The Pegasus Project.....sort of...





	Falling Toward Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is my only other crackfic....  


* * *

Jackson and Teal’c waited in the gate room while Sergeant Harriman and Sam dialed the coordinates for their latest mission. 

 

“Chevron three encoded,” Walter called out routinely.

 

The brief had detailed a standard recon mission but as any team member on the base knew, nothing about walking through a Stargate was generally routine. Jackson fidgeted with the straps on his pack while Teal’c watched him silently. Sam joined them, taking her P-90 from a Marine by the door. The three of them looked at each other quietly, expectantly.

 

“Maybe he stopped for coffee?” Jackson suggested.

 

Teal’c turned to him.

 

“I do not believe that – “

 

“Okay, boys, shut ‘er down,” a voice boom into the gate room, cutting Teal’c off.

 

The head of SG-1 breezed into the cavernous room, going right past the Marine standing at the entrance with his P-90 extended.

 

“Excuse me, sir?” 

 

Sam could always be counted on to add a voice of reason.

 

“Things just don’t add up.”

 

“What things?” she echoed.

 

“I was just going over some readings SG-11 took three days ago on PXE-247. According to telemetry sent back by the MALP an hour ago, the ambient ground temperature at the Gate has risen 22 degrees in the last 72 hours, sulfite percentages are up 8%, and ash fall has increased noticeably.”

 

“There is an active volcano less than three miles from the Gate, sir,” she pointed out.

 

“That’s why we’re going there, to check in on the volcano, rendezvous with SG-11, remember?” Daniel pointed out. 

 

“I’ve recommended to General Landry that SG-11 be pulled out and a full relocation team be sent in.”

 

“Why, sir?” Sam was starting to sound a little miffed.

 

“Because I don’t believe there is an active volcano three miles from the Gate.”

 

All three looked at their team leader as though he’d lost his mind.

 

“And why do you believe this now, DoctorWilliamLee,” Teal’c ventured, running the names altogether into one word.

 

“Simple. Because the caldera extends to the area of the Gate and quite possibly beyond. PXE-247 is on borrowed time right now. So shut her down, guys, we’re going to regroup, re-brief and let the General decide about recalling SG-11 back to terra firma before we go anywhere.”

 

“What evidence do you have to support that?” Sam questioned, following Bill out of the gate room.

 

When Colonel Jack O’Neil had stepped down from the position of commanding officer of SG-1 and stepped up to the position of General Jack O’Neill, head of the Stargate Program, there had only been one name that had come up for the head billet – Dr. Bill Lee. After his efforts in Honduras and a short stint filling in for Landry when the base had been caught off guard by invaders, the short list that Dr. Lee’s name had been on got a whole lot shorter. General O’Neill’s promotion left an opening and Bill Lee slid comfortably right in.

 

“Actually, I’m turning the -247 assignment over to SG-2. I agree with all your findings; we need to evacuate the planet immediately and not just our people. I’ve already got Siler and Harriman working on a suitable relocation site, some nice little planet in a quiet corner of the galaxy, not too hot, not too cold…”

 

“General, if I may – “

 

“No, you may not.”

 

Bill blinked. It wasn’t often that General O’Neill spoke to him so flatly.

 

“Look, Bill, here’s the thing. I’ve got another assignment for you. Truth is, I hate to even ask you to do it, but I really need you and your team on this one. There just isn’t anyone else I can trust this one to. So, as a personal favour, even though it’s a boring, cake mission, will you?”

 

Bill was taken aback by the General’s sobriety.

 

“Of course, General. Where do you need us?”

 

“Oh, nowhere special - just a little place they call Atlantis…..”

 

Bill stood there stunned.

 

“Hel-lo!” Jack waved his hand in front of Bill’s immobile face, popping his fingers. “Earth to Bill…”

 

“Wha - , oh, right. When do we leave?” he finally remembered to ask.

 

“Right now. Colonel Lorne has Odyssey waiting in orbit; get your gear, get your team, get aboard.”

 

“Aye, aye, sir!”

 

&&&&&&&

 

After three long weeks in the eerie, iridescent blue of hyperspace, Odyssey pushed through the Lantean atmosphere, falling loudly toward Atlantis.

 

“Have you ever seen anything so beautiful, Daniel?” Bill asked as Daniel joined him at the forward observation window.

 

“Can’t say I have….”


End file.
